With population explosion, and urbanization a lot of people visiting religious congregation, malls, stadium etc. There is a probability of increase in the visitors at such events that causes the crowd disasters. For example, Hajj is performed within a five-day period each year within designated boundaries inside the city of Mecca. Around 3 to 4 million pilgrims visit Mecca each year during the Hajj, the number is increasing every year. In 2015 Hajj, over 2500 people pilgrims died during this event due to accident of stampede in Mina.
The main causes of the crowd disasters are: more than anticipated crowd at store/mall/political rallies/examinations/religious gathering/public celebration, under estimation of audience, lack of access control, pilgrims rushing to complete the rituals, pushing against each other in opposite directions inside overcrowded areas, lost with the groups and confusion among the many first-timers. Various stampedes caused death of people at various places such as train stations, football stadiums all over the world, and temples etc.
Generally, the crowd disasters are manmade which can be prevented. Therefore there is a need of a system and a method for analyzing information pertaining to a plurality of users for managing the movement of the plurality of users present in a pre-defined geographical area.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.